


片段灭文

by XCZA



Category: The Village (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 如题





	片段灭文

一个傻子，是的，傻子。  
他最擅长的是恶作剧和被发现后的哭泣。他只会用力地锤着紧锁的房门，在一片漆黑里嚎啕大哭，和不断地尖叫。他最喜爱的瞎眼姑娘就拄着拐杖站在与他一墙之隔的地方，质问他，你知道错了吗？  
不，他撕心裂肺地惨叫，放我出去——渗人得仿佛他正在被黑暗和虚无侵犯。诺亚无法集中自己的注意力，因此他看到了无数张牙舞爪的怪物，在黑暗中若隐若现，冲他挤眉弄眼。极度的恐惧教他颤抖个不停，他的牙齿在不断地打战，四肢无力因而他只能跪缩在房间的一角。而怪物们从未放过他，黑色的爪子扯住他的长发，强迫他抬起头直视这一切。黑暗的空房间不比有怪物出没的夜晚更安全。黑暗无限扩大它的领地，而诺亚在试图缩小自己，可他的泪水几乎要将黑暗灌满，他像个初潮的小姑娘一样无措且恐惧，只知道淌眼泪，并且下半身还在流血。  
过了很久，久到诺亚几乎已经失血而死了，他的姑娘终于觉得他受到了足够的惩罚，于是她终于打开了门。  
好了诺亚，不要再哭了。艾薇的怒火已经消散无踪，她拄着拐杖走进屋里，温和的光彩驱散了一屋的黑暗和鬼怪。  
诺亚终于停止了尖叫——其实后来他的尖叫更像是濒死的悲鸣，只是从破落的肺部挤出可怖的声响。


End file.
